Does He Like Me?
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Kim thinks Jack likes her. He touches her, but why? Summery is bad but the story is better!
1. Computer Class

Computer Class

I own nothing.

Kim's POV

I walked in the room, hoping Jack isn't here, I looked around the room, I saw him. I sighed and I took s seat, and he sat right next to him.

Jack's POV

I took a seat next to Kim. She's mine now, she can't move! I moved my eyebrows up and down at Kim.

Kim's POV

I hate it when he does that! I rolled my eyes at him.

No one's POV

"Today you are going to make a word search." The computer teacher said.

The students turned on the computers and typed in their username and password.

Kim's POV

As I typed my password in, Jack slid his hand on my leg. Why does he do that? My heart speeds like a race car, I could feel it through my chest. I blush and I slid my hand on his leg.

Jack's POV

As I go on the word document I put a finger at her pusssy and I start rubbing it. I want to hear her moan.

Kim's POV

I cover my mouth so I don't moan, why is he doing that? This time I don't do anything. I opened the word document and I start working on the word search.

Jack's POV

She's not doing anything. I take her hand and I move it up to my pension, I slid her finger on it. Man it felt good. I move my pension on her hand making her feel it.

Kim's POV

My heart picks up more speed. It did feel good. Soon we will have sex. I don't want to. I take my hand away. I typed in the words of the word search and random letters.

Jack's POV

I go back to her pussy and I rub it some more. She's not moaning. Oh well, I took her hand and I held it. My tumb is stroking her hand.

Kim's POV

I smile, and I stroke his hand back.

No more POV's

The teacher looked at the student's computer screens making sure their doing their work. Jack quickly took his hand out of Kim's hand.

Suddenly the bell rang, it was the time for lunch. The students saved their word search and logged off the computer, and they rose from the chairs and made their way to leave the room.

A/N: I wrote this 'cause it happened to me, but I didn't say what Kim said, it didn't happen in computer class, this story isn't going to be a true on.


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

Kim got her tray from the lunch lady, she walked up to a lunch table where Grace was sitting, she placed herself next to Grace.

"Hey Kim". Grace said with a smile.

Kim smiled. "I have something to tell you." Kim stopped smiling, she didn't show any emotion.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"In computer Jack like fingered me." Kim looked away blushing. "When I sit, it feels like he's doing it to me right now."

Grace gasped. "My poor Kim."

Kim looked at Grace with wide eyes. "Do you think he likes he?"

Grace sighed. "No, he just wants to have sex with you."

Kim gasped. "I won't let Jack have sex with me."

"He will try to get you to do it with you." Grace replied.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Cause it happened to me." Grace said.

"Wait, you and him had sex?"

"Yes we did, I almost got pageant , if I were you go buy pills, and bring them wherever you go." Grace suggested.

"I am sorry for what happened." Kim bite on her pizza, finely she ate her lunch.

Grace ate her salad. "At least it made him stop what he was doing to me."

"Right." She finished her pizza.

"The bell will ring soon." Grace said.

"Great, he's in my next class."

"Don't sit near him." Grace suggested.

"I do, but he sits next to me."

Grace finished her salad. "Don't let him touch you."

"I'll try." Kim said with her heart beating fast again like in computer class.

Suddenly the bell rang, everyone threw away their things and headed to class.

'I actually like him touching me, it makes me want to play with his pension.' Kim thought to herself as she walked in the class room.


	3. Math

As Kim entered the room she noticed that Jack wasn't there, a smile formed on her pick lips. She took a seat near the back, hoping Jack doesn't see her.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" The math teacher asked the class.

"Well the last time I saw him he was at lunch." Jerry said.

"Anyway, you all have a test to take." The teacher was passing out the tests.

As the teacher was passing out the tests Jack walked in. Kim's smile faded away, she hopes he doesn't see her.

"Your late." The math teacher said.

"Sorry." Jack looked around for a place to sit. All the seats were taken, but there was an empty spot next to Kim.

He placed himself next to her. "Hey good looking."

Kim raised her hand.

"Yes Kim." The teacher said.

"Can I go out in the hallway to do my test?" Kim asked hoping that the teacher would let her.

"Sure."

"Thanks." She rose from her chair and grabbed her paper and pen, then left the class room.

"I'm going too." Jack said.

"Alright be good." The teacher said.

xxxxx

Kim sat against the wall on the floor near the class room.

Then suddenly she saw somebody in the corner of her eye walking out of the room, she looked up and she saw Jack.

Jack sat next to her. "Hey."

"Go away, I need to do my test." Kim said as she did a couple of prombles.

Jack looked at her and smirked at her.

'This is just going so well.'

Jack rubbed her pussy with his finger.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kim asked as she was trying to get another problem done.

"I want you to be wet."

"Well stop trying and get your test done before you get an F on it." Kim said.

Jack did at least five problems, then he got back to her pussy.

Kim tried not to moan. 'His touches feel so good.' "Rub faster. "

Jack did as she pleased.

Kim moaned. "That's better, get me wet."

"I will after we're done with the test." Jack said.

"I want it now!" Kim begged.

"How about in the janitor's closent after class." Jack smirked.

"Uh... I don't think it's a good idea, I don't feel comfortable. "

"You were all for it a second ago." Jack said.

"I know, I don't know what over came me."

"It's okay, let's finish the test." Jack smiled.

Jack and Kim finished their tests at the sametime, they rose from the floor and got back in their class room.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in awhile... there was a reason why, it's a long story.


End file.
